Spiritus Mundi
by Opacus
Summary: Latin-spirit of the world. Referring to the belief that each human mind is linked to a single vast intelligence, and that this intelligence causes certain universal symbols to appear in individual minds. Also the name of a series of one-shots I do here.


So I decided on the spur of the moment while I'm at this little writing high I seem to be on to start up a series of one-shot fanfics like I've seen other authors doing. Just random behind-the-scenes and otherwise kinda stuff where I can just _write_. Here goes. Most of these are likely to be titled with the song that inspired them.

So first off is my take on the thought processes behind the masks that L wears, and his opinions of Light. Enjoy.

--

_Shot one: I love you, always, forever._

I looked up from my spot on the stool towards the one I'd chained to me. He was typing, eyes focused on the screen and fingers flying across the keyboard as he worked diligently with that unstoppable focus the Yagami boy always seemed to have. Such a shame. Such brilliance and beauty, such sheer indomitable willpower, all packed into one package that would ever be outside of everyone's reach.

So long. Sharing the same bed, the same shower, the same chain that held them together for so many weeks now. How could I not begin to feel anything for this creature I'd attached myself to? After all, it isn't like I do so to many suspects. This was the first time in at least a year I'd ever even revealed my face to anyone that was not Watari. Statistically speaking all of the odds were pointing towards that this was a valid outcome of what I had to do to try to prove his innocence.

A sigh, a shake of my head, and a quick lie about the data becoming repetitive to cover it up and my eyes slipped back to the reflection of him in my computer screen. Those hands, their dexterous fingers that responded precisely to his whims as they flew across the plastic keys in an intricate dance that melded him as one with the machine before him. Such grace he showed, of movement and speech.

I've never really known much grace myself. I do not think I would fancy myself a very graceful person, but then I don't have to be to solve cases. I do not deal with actual people, for such is the work of lesser detectives and the others I higher into my employ. I function as I see fit, and nations respond to my askance without much question. Who else could honestly say they had as much at their desposal?

Why do I even bother with these cases? I hear it asked about my from those sources that know of my existence. They wonder why I go out of my way and solve these cases deemed unsolvable. To be honest, boredom. What better use of my time than to solve a puzzle that most others have declared no one could. The thrill of the challenge that it brings when I take upon a case.

Justice? No I can't honestly say I've ever done it out of a sense of justice. Anyone with half a brain who took a look at some of the laws I've broken, repeatedly, on even this case could say as much. Justice is a game that is played out in this case between Light and I. I know he is Kira, and he knows that I know he is. Or at least he used to know. Ever since the confinement he'd been.. different. Still brilliant, still a perfectionist, but so different from the man I'd come to know before I chained him to me. The indomitable willpower was still there, but gone was the masks, the intrigue.

I will wait, Light. I will wait for our game to return while we chase this pathetic copycat killer. This data is boring me, but you never do. Maybe I'll let something about myself slip again and see how you take it, it does always provoke such an amusing reaction. People would likely think me immoral.. insane even if they knew half the things that actually were my thoughts, but then the majority of people's opinions aren't worth the time they take to form them.

A last look at Light, the only other currently in this investigation room, and an emotionless suggestion that we go get some sleep, another night with me tortured by having to witness such perfection out of my reach for hours yet so close beside me. I miss our games of intrigue and debate, Light. I shouldn't.. they all say I shouldn't.. but I do wish you are Kira, that you will return to being Kira. I _will_ solve the puzzle that is you, Yagami. When I do, I shall truly be worthy of my titles they all throw at me.

-L


End file.
